1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a anchored monopole upgrade system and more particularly pertains to safely and efficiently supporting a monopole tower with antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pole and pole supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pole and pole supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting poles through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0069596 filed Feb. 15, 2001, by Charles Ritz, and published Jun. 13, 2002, discloses a system and method for supporting guyed towers having increased load capacity and stability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,776, issued Sep. 18, 1993, to Tamayo discloses a method for offshore rig up platform portable mast. U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,345 issued Feb. 7, 1967, to Ballantine discloses a tower. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,161 issued Jul. 25, 1989, to McGinnis discloses an extensible mast support system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,250 issued Feb. 26, 2002, to Gillen discloses an antenna tower and support apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,445 issued Feb. 5, 2002, to Ryan discloses a tower structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,181 issued Sep. 14, 1982, to Asher et al. discloses an end or corner fence post construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,962 issued Dec. 10, 1996, to Davis et al. discloses an antenna mast and support structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,996 issued Aug. 19, 2000, to McGinnis discloses an apparatus and method for retrofitting towers exchanger. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 945,475 issued Jan. 4, 1910 to Pfund discloses an aerial for the transmission and reception of electromagnetic wave energy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anchored monopole upgrade system that allows safely and efficiently supporting a monopole tower with antennas.
In this respect, the anchored monopole upgrade system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and efficiently supporting a monopole tower with antennas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anchored monopole upgrade system which can be used for safely and efficiently supporting a monopole tower with antennas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.